Solo un título
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: La reina de Camelot, y la madre de los hijos de Arthur Pendragon son dos títulos muy importantes, pero eran solo eso, títulos, Merlín quería el corazón de Arthur, no necesitaba ningún título para tener aquello. ¿O sí?


**Título:** Solo un título

 **Resumen:** La reina de Camelot, y la madre de los hijos de Arthur Pendragon son dos títulos muy importantes, pero eran solo eso, títulos, Merlín quería el corazón de Arthur, no necesitaba ningún título para tener aquello. ¿O sí?

 **Mi primer fic de esto, acepto críticas que me ayuden a escribir mejor, gracias. Merlín no es mío, que lo disfruten…**

* * *

Tan sólo era un título, nada más que eso.

Era un título importante, ser la reina de Camelot no era cualquier cosa, ser la esposa del rey Arthur Pendragon no era cualquier cosa. A Merlín le molestaba sin saber porque, tal vez porque tenía envidia, Guinivere tenía riquezas, podía darse con los lujos que quisiera, tenía poder, y tiene a Arthur, mientras que él es solamente un siervo, uno que ya no tienen tanto en cuenta, no al menos desde que Arthur ocupó todo su tiempo libre en Gwen, en su reina, su esposa, en vez de su mejor amigo, aquel que a pesar de ser tratado muchas veces de mala manera, lo seguía, hasta la muerte inclusive.

Entonces el estómago de Merlín daba un vuelco cuando pensaba en aquello. Él podía tener magia, podía tener un destino junto al de Arthur, ser el Emyris y tener mucho poder, quizás más que el de sus propios reyes, pero de nuevo, "Emyris, el último señor dragón" ese era sólo un título. Él no quería ningún título, sólo quería... ¿Qué quería exactamente? ¿Ocupar el lugar de Guinivere? ¿Quería riquezas o poder?

No, él no quería ser un rey, eso no le servía. Él quería estar al lado de Arthur, quería ser importante para él. Quería tener algo de lo que Gwen tenía, quería querer el corazón de Arthur.

Sus chistosas orejas se calentaron y enrojecieron, al igual que sus mejillas que se volvieron de un tono carmesí, y Merlín negó para sí mismo, él no tenía que amar de esa forma a Arthur, - sería terrible si alguien se enterara de sus sentimientos estúpidos por el rey. - no eran correctos, pensamientos impuros, con los que sentía que traicionaba a Guinivere, a una de sus mejores amigas.

Arthur se había esposado con una sirviente, incluso ante la clara oposición de Unther, se había arriesgado por ella, y saber que sólo Gwen era lo más importante para ese arrogante le enfermaba de alguna manera, Merlín se sentía mal. Sus ojos se tiñeron de un color dorado, oro fundido, y brillaron suavemente, hechizo la escoba para que barriera sola la puerta, mientras nadie mirara, nadie se diera cuenta, entonces estaría bien. La magia seguía siendo temida y odiada en Camelot, seguía habiendo el castigo de pena de muerte por la práctica de hechicería, considerada un delito, el secreto de Merlín gracias a dios no se había sabido aún, y así tendría que mantener su secreto oculto toda la vida, porque aunque le dolía tener que ocultarle las cosas a la familia Pendragon, de describir lo que el era, lo matarían, o desterrarían. Quién sabe si algo peor por haber traicionado al rey.

Se sentó en la cama, Merlín tan pronto sintió el olor de Arthur en las sabanas no pudo evitar acostarse, era una cama muy cómoda, sin querer cerro los ojos y término dormido profundamente.

* * *

Cuando el rey llegó a sus aposentos estaba nadie más ni nadie menos que su siervo en su cama, su torpe sirviente con orejas enormes. Se sentó a su lado, Arthur no era una persona cariñosa, su padre no lo había sido con el y tampoco le había enseñado la importancia de demostrarle afectó a alguien que te importa mucho, no estaba acostumbrado al afectó físico, por eso nunca le había dado a Merlín un abrazo, al menos no uno que durará más de dos segundos, pero casi por impulso llevó su mano hasta la nuca de Merlín y acarició los cortos cabellos que tenía por allí, el orejas enormes se estremeció y Arthur se sintió feliz.

Merlín abrió los ojos, estaba sólo, le dolía un poco la cabeza y había mojado con su baba las sabanas del rey, se sonrojo violentamente y se limpió la cara por si le había quedado baba seca, sentía dedos fríos acariciando los bellos de su nuca, sin saber porque.

Salió rápido de los aposentos de sus reyes, antes de que alguien lo vea. En esa habitación habían pasado muchas cosas, Merlín sentía que se ponía melancólico al recordar, cuando podía entrar sin preguntar a la habitación... Ahora él tenía que preguntar, porque Guinivere dormía ahí con él. Merlín sabía que habría este tipo de cambios, pero seguía siendo una molestia permanente.

¿Porque ella podía tener durmiendo siempre a su lado a Arthur? La envidiaba, ella siempre podía despertar entre sus cálidos brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del rey. ¿Eso es lo que quería Merlín? Se replanteaba muchas cosas a la vez, y eso no podía ser bueno para él. Fue a limpiar y darle de comer a los caballos del establo.

* * *

Perfecto, incluso Guinivere había ganado un título más, además de reina y esposa del gran Arthur, también iba a ser la que diera a luz al heredero a la corona de Camelot, iba a ser la madre de los hijos de Arthur Pendragon. Cuando Merlín supo la noticia supo inmediatamente que tenía que alegrarse... Tenía.

No se sentía feliz, si había tenido esperanzas algunas vez habían sido rotas ese mismo día. Arthur iba a tener una familia.

Y él no estaba incluido en ella.

* * *

Ella iba cuatro meses de embarazo, con un bebé sano, fuerte y saludable.

Merlín ya no podía.

Ya no podía ver a Arthur entregándole mimos y besos tiernos a Gwen, ya no podía observar como el pecho de Arthur se inflaba de orgullo cuando mencionaban a su futuro hijo y a su reina.

Arthur lo envió a buscar frutas ricas, para que Guinivere comiera, a regañadientes él fue molesto, pero Guinivere sí que el supiera se decidió por seguirlo y acompañarlo, recolectaban las frutas, Merlín en silencio, ella hablando bastante. Y preocupada por su amigo. Merlín no se creía que ele

estaba haciendo esto a una persona tan buena como Gwen, se unió a la plática que ella estaba teniendo prácticamente sola, y entendió porque el rubio arrogante la amaba.

Guinivere era ciertamente una persona fácil de querer.

* * *

Al séptimo mes Gwen tenía que quedarse reposando más tiempo tenía una lanza enorme y de cierta manera Merlín estaba bien, estaba feliz, este hijo podría ser su... ¿Eh, sobrino?

Pero sin embargo su decisión estaba tomada. Bien ese bebé naciera él se iría de Camelot, a vivir en cualquier otro lugar, tal vez con los druitas, sería interesante. Y si Morgana decide atacar entonces sabrá mucho mejor controlar sus poderes para proteger a Arthur y a su familia. Hizo las maletas, el único que sabía sobre aquella decisión era Gaius, quien no estaba de acuerdo pero lo aceptaba. Gaius no podía entenderlo.

Sabía que si Arthur veía las valijas le preguntaría, y descubriría sus planes, arruinando los por completo, así que procuró ocultar bien las dos pequeñas maletas que tenía para poner la poca ropa que tenía.

Estaba listo para partir una vez después de que Guinivere diera a luz.

* * *

Hoy tenía que ser el mejor día para todos en Camelot, nacía el heredero al trono. Y para Merlín, era el día más emocionante, más triste y a la vez feliz de toda su vida.

Lo que era ridículo, porque el que debería estar nervioso era Arthur, el padre, ambos esperaban afuera de la habitación donde las sirvientes se ocupaban de ayudar a la reina a parir. También llegaron Persival, Leon, Gwaine, y Eylan. Todos platicaban en voz baja, preguntándose si sería una niña o un niño, si sería parecido más a su papá, o a su mamá.

Merlín notó la desesperación de Arthur, las ganas de cruzar esa puerta y ayudar.

Las ganas de tomar una espada y cortarles la garganta a todos sus caballeros parlanchines. Merlín puso una mano en su hombro, Arthur pareció calmarse recién, un poco, al menos. Le sonrió el mago a el rey, y el rey sonrió, y el mago sintió que esto era lo que realmente quería.

Le gustarían mimos, compartir abrazos, besos y cama con Arthur, pero no podía, a pesar de que quería todo eso, no lo necesitaba. No para ser feliz, sólo necesitaba esa sonrisa de Arthur en su rostro, mostrando sus perfectos dientes, su sonrisa de galán, arrogante y presumido. Quería que volviera a ser como antes de que Arthur se casara.

Perdido en su propia mente, en aquel pensamiento que divagaba en su cabeza.

El sonido de llanto de un bebé, logró que volviera a la realidad y se diera cuenta de que lo que quería nunca se iba a poder, ellos dos, peleando como siempre, Merlín con tiempo para Arthur y Arthur con tiempo para Merlín.

Y sin embargo fue un sonido agradable para los oídos de Merlín. Se sintió eufórico, como si tuviera una concepción con Arthur y pudiese sentir la misma felicidad que él.

* * *

Unas horas después, al tenerla en brazos, no pudo evitar amar a esa pequeña.

Completamente parecida a su padre, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, apenas si podía abrirlos, eran de un color azul profundo, ahora él era el que tenía a la bebé en brazos, porque Arthur se la dio, nació con un poco de pelo rubio cubriendo su cabecita tan delicada.

Merlín pensó que nunca podría dejar de querer a esa hermosa niña que tenía en brazos. Le vio cierto parecido a Morgana, pero de ninguna forma podía haber maldad adentro de ella.

Ella de Morgana tenía su belleza inigualable - que sólo comparada con la de Arthur -, sonríe tiernamente y besa la frente de la niña que cierra sus ojos con cuidado.

La niña todavía sin nombre parecía querer descansar. Sabía que tenía que ponerla en la cuna, para que descansará apropiadamente, pero no quería soltarla. Era tan parecida a Arthur que le había enternecido casi de inmediato.

Que la bebé se acurrucarse así en su pecho provocó que se sintiese conmovido, y podría haber llorado ahí mismo, pero seco sus lágrimas entonces.

No quería que Gwen y Arthur lo vieran llorar. Porque si le preguntaban porque lo hacía, el no sabría que decirles. Era así de sencillo.

Sería porque ya no tendría otra oportunidad con el amor de su vida, totalmente cursi, pero cierto.

O sería porque sentía que esa hija era casi suya, casi una hija para él. Sólo que no lo era. Finalmente decidieron ponerle un nombre:

Aldith Pendragon.

La futura heredera al trono. La futura reina de Camelot, incluso Merlín sintió que se llenaba de orgullo.

Y se dio cuenta.

Muy tarde.

Ya no podría abandonar ese castillo por más que quisiera.

Todos sus planes arruinados, por una pequeña niña, Aldith.

* * *

A sus cuatro años Aldith ya corría y jugaba por los jardines del palacio ensuciando sus blancos vestidos, normalmente Gwen estaba con ella, pero tenía deberes como reina que ocupar, sin mencionar que volvía a tener un niño en su vientre, así que con mucho gusto se encargaba Merlín en aquellos casos. Sus rizos dorados volaban con el viento, Aldich amaba a Merlín. Jugaban juntos a muchas cosas. Y lo mejor ¡Merlín le dejaba ensuciarse el vestido! Su mamá no la dejaba, y Merlín después la bañaba en agua calentita. Era genial.

Merlín se agacho para alzar a la nena y ella abrió los brazos recibiéndolo con un cálido abrazo, tratando de hacer que se caiga al barro. El río divertido.

\- Merlín, eres como un segundo papá para mí. - sonrió feliz ella.

Merlín casi no pudo reprimir la felicidad que eso le hacía sentir. Un tan simple comentario.

\- Pero sólo tienes un papá, -dijo. - y uno muy bueno. - acarició los rizos, le gustaban tanto... Eran suaves, y dorados, igual al pelo del rey.

\- ¡Pero mi papá siempre está ocupado! - hizo un infantil puchero que a Merlín le hizo sentirse el hombre con más dicha del mundo. El rió y alzó a la niña, era preciosa. Le dio un baño caliente.

\- ¡Nunca se cómo haces para hacer el agua caliente tan rápido! - sonrió divertida la pequeña para de pronto tirarse de bomba a la tina, mojando completamente a Merlín, la niña se encogió en la bañera preocupada, temía que Merlín se enojara con ella, pero cuando vio sonreír al a su " ojerudo" preferido, así le decía su papá, se burlaba de las lindas orejas de Merlín.

\- Merlín. ¿Podrías prometerme algo?

La vio con una expresión sería que la nena poco ponía, entonces asintió esperando a que hablara.

\- ¡Promete que cuando nazca mi hermano no me ignorarás, ni lo preferirás a él!

Gritó con ojos llorosos. Merlín sólo pudo ayudarla a salir de la bañera, rodearla con una toalla y abrazarla muy fuerte.

\- Nunca podría ignorante, nunca te ignoraré. Te quiero mucho, Aldith.

Ella pareció más que complacida con aquella respuesta.

Tenía la seguridad de que Merlín cumpliría con sus palabras.

* * *

Cuando nació el príncipe, la princesa Aldith dormía en sus aposentos y no la despertaron, Merlín sin embargo, volvió a sentir el golpeteo desfrenado de su corazón a mil por hora mientras sostenía a ese pequeño en sus brazos, este niño tenía la piel más oscura, del tono de Guinivere, con un poco de pelo marrón creciendo en su casi pelada cabeza, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su madre, grandes y de un profundo chocolate, pero Merlín sabía que algo de Arthur debía tener.

Lo descubrió si no después de dos años de que el niño haya nacido, y Aldith ya tenga cinco años.

El pequeño noble, Piers Pendragon, reflejaba en sus ojos, aquellos oscuros y hermosos que tenía, la determinación de Arthur, la valentía también.

Muy pronto Merlín, Aldith y Piers se convirtieron en buenos amigos de juego, Merlín había desarrollado un enorme afectó por esos niños y viceversa.

Y Arthur nunca admitiría que le parecía muy tierno ver a Merlín con sus dos pequeños jugando.

Aquellos dos niños eran la luz que iluminaban a Merlín.

No importa si no eran sus hijos, si eran los hijos de Gwen y Arthur. Ni siquiera importaba ya que usara magia y que Arthur no le quisiera de la misma manera en la que Merlín le quería a él.

Ahora lo más importantes eran ellos.

Lo que más quería era ver la coronación de Aldith a sus dieciocho años, y se convierta finalmente en la reina de Camelot, y ver como Piers se transformaba en un valiente y fuerte caballero. El mejor. Como el mismo pequeño decía que quería ser, sin importar que tan duró tuviese que trabajar.

Los amaba como si fueran sus propios hijos.

Algún día harían todo lo que Merlín había pensado, pero hoy, el mayor reto que tienen que superar, es, Piers a poder comer sólo de una vez, y Aldith aprender a cambiarse y bañarse sola. Merlín no sabe ni porque tiene que aprender eso, si es de la realeza, a ella la bañarán y cambiaran siempre sus siervos, pero al parecer fue idea de la niña aprender.

Y Merlín estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarlos a cumplir con sus metas y propósitos en la vida, el día de hoy, y siempre.

El único título que él deseaba tener anteriormente era ser el dueño del corazón de Arthur Pendragon. Ahora solo quería verlo sonreír, a él y al resto de su familia.


End file.
